Get a Date with the Fox
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Trixie and Naruto are secretly in love with each other, but they both have a problem: They don't know how to reveal it to each other. After their friends and family discover this, they decide to help them out to hook them up and become a couple. Will they succeed or will it only end in a pair of broken hearts who will go unhealed?


Trixie was at the mall with her best friends, Daisy Belle and Veronica, but, today she looks different like she got hit by Cupid.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Trixie asked.

"Sure, Trix," Daisy Belle replied. "What's up?"

"I feel like I just got hit by Cupid." Trixie replied.

"Somebody is in love," Veronica noticed. "Who is it?"

"Naruto." Trixie revealed.

"Naruto?" Veronica and Daisy Belle asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Trixie replied. "You know... Irma's brother."

Veronica and Daisy Belle looked surprised.

"Isn't he just a dream?" Trixie smiled. "He's such a dream boat, that golden blond hair, and his eyes... But, what if he doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure he likes you," Daisy Belle replied. "You don't know for sure."

"You think so?" Trixie asked.

"Trust me, I know," Daisy Belle smirked. "I mean, Earl was crazy about me when we first met, he was so nervous and it was so adorable."

"Well, there's one problem." Trixie said.

"What's that?" Veronica asked.

"What if his sister doesn't like me?" Trixie asked back.

"Oh, Trixie..." Daisy Belle sighed.

"It could interfere our relationship..." Trixie explained. "I mean, not a lot of people like me."

"Yeah, because they thought you were a snob, but you're not." Daisy Belle told the former popular girl.

"Besides, Irma is a very sweet girl," Veronica added. "...Sort of."

"Yeah, and also sort of crazy," Daisy Belle agreed. "Like that girl Izzy from Cartoon Network City."

"Gee, thanks, guys..." Trixie sighed. "Now I really have a shot with Naruto."

"Don't worry, Trix, we're going to help you." Daisy Belle promised.

"Yeah, you're gonna get yourself a boyfriend." Veronica added.

"Thanks, guys." Trixie replied.

Daisy Belle and Veronica smiled back to Trixie.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sliver Dragon, the W.I.T.C.H girls and Naruto were eating lunch over there and Cornelia was telling a story that nobody cared about. Even Irma was sleeping.

"And then I told Heather that her shoes are tacky." Cornelia continued.

"Huh?" Irma soon snorted and woke up. "Sorry, Corny, I was sleeping after you were talking about shoes."

Cornelia glared in slight deadpan.

"I love you too, Corny." Irma smirked.

"Hmm..." Cornelia hummed to her.

Naruto was eating, but he was acting weirder than usual.

"Irma, I think there's something wrong with your brother." Hay Lin spoke up.

"That's what happens when you bring a boy along with a bunch of girls." Irma teased. "What's up, Naruto?"

"I feel funny in my stomach." Naruto muttered.

Irma frowned. "Are you sick?"

"Yeah, whenever I see this one girl..." Naruto frowned to his sister.

"Oooh, someone's in love, I can tell~" Cornelia diagnosed.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Hay Lin asked.

"Trixie Tang." Naruto revealed.

"Trixie Tang?" Cornelia grinned as her eyes became dollar signs. "Oh, the Tangs are very rich."

"It's not about the money." Naruto told her.

"He's right, Cornelia," Taranee agreed. "Did you say anything to her?" she then asked the blonde boy.

"No, I couldn't, I got really nervous." Naruto explained.

"Feels like ya got punched in the stomach, huh?" Irma soothed her younger brother.

"Sort of, yeah," Naruto sighed. "I mean, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Who doesn't like you?" Cornelia replied. "You're really cute! If you didn't like that Tang girl, I would so go out with you!"

"Uhh... Thanks?" Naruto replied.

"It's okay, Naruto, it's gonna be okay." Irma soothed her brother.

"You think that she'll like me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure she will." Irma soothed.

"I hope you guys are right." Naruto sighed.

"When haven't we been-" Cornelia was about to ask, but stopped herself. "No, wait, don't answer that."

Naruto was about to say until Will, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin covered his mouth with giggles.

"Cornelia is always wrong, no matter what she says." Irma replied.

Cornelia then glared at the brunette in response.


End file.
